


before the sun comes up

by yee_hawlw



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, The Others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-12 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yee_hawlw/pseuds/yee_hawlw
Summary: Karolina gets hurt. Nico helps her out.





	before the sun comes up

Nico knew from the beginning that sending Chase and Karolina alone was a bad idea.

Chase with his _act-first-ask-questions-later_ attitude causes Karolina’s impulsive side to come out. Together, sometimes they can act like the absent-minded jocks of the group. Alone, they’re reckless.

But Nico and Alex couldn't go because they didn't have any powers, Alex said. And Gert and/or just Old Lace couldn't go because they don't want Old Lace working up an appetite, he said. And Molly couldn't go because… Well, it was probably best that Molly didn't go, because last time both Chase and Molly had been cheering Karolina on they had managed to set a bathroom on fire.

But when Chase comes running back to the cabin, carrying a pale, unconscious Karolina, Nico is ready to strangle both boys on their team.

“Oh my god, what _happened_?!” Gert asks, sounding on the verge of a breakdown.

Nico shoves past Alex in order to get to Karolina as Chase sets her down on the couch. Nico grabs her hand. She’s unresponsive and cold to the touch, but Nico can see her chest rise and fall with steady breaths.

“I, um. Well.” Chase scratches the back of his neck. “It was going fine until...Well, she started glowing. I mean, she always glows, but this time she went full-on supernova. She blinded like, everyone, including me.”

“Oh my god.” Gert immediately starts fussing over Chase’s eyes.

“No, I meant _temporarily_ blinded. I'm fine. Probably. But _she_ ,” Chase points at Karolina's unconscious body on the couch, “I think she’ll be fine after we put her out in the sun a bit to dry, but I think she burned up all her gay rainbow energy.”

Nico takes Karolina’s limp hand in her own. She tries really, really hard to not yell at Chase, but she gives into sending a hard glare at Alex. He shrinks back.

Gert comes forward and lifts up Karolina’s head, examining it for bumps, blood, or bruises. “It doesn't look like she has a head injury, at least,” she says. She's the only one of them certified in First Aid, so she's the closest thing they've got to a doctor.

“ _Okay_ .” Nico stares at Karolina for a moment or two longer before taking a deep breath. “Okay. She won't be able to get any sunlight _today_ ,” Nico says, glaring out the window at the clouds, dark gray and threatening rain all day, “so we’ll put her in our room to see if just sleeping will help until we can get her in the sun. Molly?”

Gert and Nico move out of the way so that Molly can heft Karolina into her arms. Chase looks like he wants to help, but he catches Nico’s _don’t-even-talk-to-me-or-I’ll-kill-you_ vibe and leaves it be.

In the cabin that they're commandeering, there are three bedrooms. Even though they hadn't really talked about what they were with everyone (like that was even anyone’s business), the master bedroom had been surrendered to Nico and Karolina without any protest. Molly and Gert share the attic with the pair of twin beds, while Alex got the bedroom that had possibly previously been a walk-in closet that had converted into a “bedroom.” Chase was fine with the pullout couch downstairs.

The master bedroom door is open, so Molly walks straight in and lays Karolina down. Nico is close behind, turning on the lamp in the corner of the room. Gert rushes in to double check for a head injury. The boys stand awkwardly in the hallway.

“I think she's good,” Gert says, even as she goes to triple check. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Gert’s hands are shaking and her breathing is beginning to get uneven. Molly takes her hand. “Hey, how about we go feed Old Lace and maybe make some tea, yeah?” she says.

Nico nods. “I’ll stay with Karolina, tell you if anything happens. Or ask you if I think anything _is_ happening.”

Gert is gripping Molly’s hand so tight that Nico is glad the kid has super strength. “Yeah. Okay. Okay, yeah.” She’s still shaking as Molly leads her out.

Chase and Alex look like they want to say something, or come in the room, or both, but Molly quietly shuts the door behind her and Gert.

“And then there were two,” Nico says under her breath. She looks at Karolina, lying deathly pale on the bed. She takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

She knows that Karolina can't be comfortable sleeping in her jeans and shoes and dirty hoodie, but she also knows that Karolina wouldn't be comfortable with anyone undressing her while she's asleep. Honestly, Nico isn't comfortable with that either.

She touches the back of her hand to Karolina’s forehead. Karolina has always, always, always run warm, but now she's ice cold. It isn't a good sign for her human biology, and it probably isn't a good sign for her alien biology either.

“Okay,” Nico says to herself again. She gets to work.

There isn't a heater or a fireplace in this room, but there are extra linens in the closet and a few candles on the dresser and vanity. They don't provide really any warmth, and it’s stupid to think that Karolina’s seemingly solar-based powers would benefit from having a couple lit candles around, but it doesn't hurt to try.

Nico doesn't want to move Karolina or call Molly back in here to help, so she simply folds the blankets already on the bed over her. She puts the extra linens over her.

Karolina’s head falls more to the side and she makes a pleased-sounding sigh, so Nico hopes she's doing something right.

Nico climbs onto the bed. She puts an arm over the blanketed mass known as Karolina and tucks her head between Karolina’s chilly chin and collarbone.

“You better not die on me, Dean,” Nico mumbles.

Nico doesn't mean to - she wants to stay up so that she can keep an eye on Karolina’s condition - but she falls asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

God knows how long later, Nico is awakened by Karolina stirring under her. When it registers that she had _fallen asleep_ , a shock goes through her spine and she immediately scans Karolina.

All of the candles have gone out, but the lamp is still on, so it's still bright enough for Nico to make out Karolina’s features. She's still as pale as she was before, dark circles having formed under her eyes since then.

Karolina wiggles a hand out of the blanket burrito she's in to rub her eye. She groans. “Where - where’s Ch’se?”

She starts to sit up, but Nico urges her to stay still for a moment. “Hey. Hey. Chase is fine. He's fine,” she says. She purses her lips and puts a hand on the blankets over Karolina’s chest. “The one we’re worried about right now is you.”

At Karolina’s confused look, Nico continues explaining. “Chase said that you two were in a fight, and you started glowing - but not like normal. Like a - like a supernova. And you exploded with light and then you passed out. He carried you back here. Do you remember any of that?”

Karolina's face pinches and she presses a palm to her brow. “Vaguely? I - I was...not scared, per say...Angry? Just. A - a lot. There were a lot of em, and I thought - I thought that they were going to hurt Chase and next thing I know I was - burning. And then I woke up ‘ere. With you.”

Nico nods. She smooths a hand over Karolina’s hair. “He said it looked like you expended a lot of energy, Karolina. How do you feel now?”

Karolina gives Nico’s question some thought. “Like I'm jus’... _really_ tired,” she says in a mumble. “It feels like I’m sick, or like I'm just getting sick, and I ache all over. But I feel like...it’ll get better? Like this definitely isn't, y’know... _the end_.”

Nico hadn't even allowed herself to think about this being the end, but hearing confirmation brings tears of relief welling up in her eyes. She leans down and kisses Karolina ever so gently. “Good.”

“I think I need some time in the sun and I’ll be back,” Karolina says. She looks around and it seems like it hadn't registered before that this isn't the outdoors and she isn't currently having a sunbath.

“The clouds,” Nico says. “The sun is covered up today so we’re going to have to wait until tomorrow. I just…” She pats the multitude of blankets on top of Karolina’s chilly form. “...wanted to make sure you were warm. And, also, you still have your dirty clothes on. I didn't feel comfortable...like. While you were sleeping.”

Karolina nods. “Thank you.” She worms her way out of the blanket burrito. She gestures at her shoes. “Can you help me?”

“Of course, Karolina.” Nico squeezes Karolina’s knee tenderly before reaching down to untie her shoes. “Socks on or off?”

“Off, please.”

Nico shoves the socks inside Karolina’s shoes and puts them in a corner somewhere. Karolina’s hands go to the button of her jeans.

Nico stands to the side, awkwardly. She tries not to blush. “Do you want me to leave?”

Karolina shakes her head. She gives up trying to undo the button with her shaky, clammy hands. “Can you…?”

“I. Y-yeah. Yes.” Nico hopes she isn't too enthusiastic as she nudges Karolina’s hands aside and undoes the button and zipper. This _definitely_ isn't the time. She helps Karolina get them off.

“I can just…” Karolina reaches into her shirt and undoes her bra. She throws it somewhere in the room. She looks back at Nico. “Thank you.”

“N-no problem,” Nico says. “Do you want pants?” At Karolina's nod, Nico digs through the pile of clothes in here because they don't feel like putting it away if they're just going to be moving again soon. She finds Karolina’s pajama pants and hands them to her.

“Thank you,” Karolina says again. She slips them on and flops back onto the bed. She groans in discomfort.

“I know, babe,” Nico says, rubbing Karolina’s knee. “Can I get you anything?”

After a moment of thinking, Karolina says, “Water, if-if you wouldn't mind.”

“Of course.” Nico bends down to give Karolina a kiss on her clammy forehead. “Ice? Food?”

“No ice. Food...If we have crackers I’d like those. I...don't know if my stomach can handle anything else, honestly.”

“Okay.” Nico nods one last time before heading out of their room. She heads to the kitchen.

Only Molly is there, in the small living room that's open to the kitchen. Gert is passed out on the sofa next to her. HGTV plays on the television.

“How's she doin’?” Molly asks, chin propped up on her fist.

“She just woke up,” Nico says. “I think...Karolina said she’ll be fine, so hopefully, it won't be too long until she gets back on her feet.”

“That's good.” Molly looks at Gert. “She was really worried. We all were. Well, are.”

Nico nods in agreement. “If either of the boys come down, tell them that Karolina woke up but also not to disturb her.”

Molly gives a thumbs up. “Sure thing.”

Water and crackers collected, Nico heads back upstairs to her and Karolina’s room. She opens the door as slowly and quietly as possible and slips inside, in case Karolina has fallen asleep. She isn't; instead very awake, just laying with her arm over her face.

“Thanks,” Karolina says as she accepts the glass of water from Nico. She gulps it down greedily.

Nico sets the crackers on the nightstand. She retraces a couple steps to close the door softly.

“Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you, um…” Karolina looks away. “Is your black hoodie clean?”

Nico quirks an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Yeah. Why?”

“Could I, um. Borrow it? For-for the night.”

“I.” Nico blinks. “Yeah, sure. You sure it won't be too small for you?”

Karolina shrugs but doesn't say one way or another. Nico digs through the clothes pile for her hoodie. It's just a plain black one that they got at a thrift store some months ago.

Nico sleeps in it pretty much every night, but, tonight, she doesn't mind handing it over to Karolina. Honestly, she wouldn't mind giving it to Karolina every night.

Karolina slips it on over her head. She lays back against the pillows as Nico clambers onto the bed next to her.

“Wait,” Karolina mumbles, catching Nico’s hand. She tugs on it. “On top. Please.”

Nico raises an eyebrow, but allows Karolina to tug her down on top of her. “Like this?”

Karolina nods as her hands wrap around Nico’s torso. “Y-yeah. Thank you,” she says. “Sorry. I just...I'm just cold and this is…”

“Warm?” Nico guesses. She nudges further under Karolina’s chin to press a kiss to one of the freckles on the side of her neck.

“Yeah.” It comes out as a breath against Nico’s temple. Karolina starts up a steady pace slowly rubbing her hand up and down Nico’s back. Her eyes flutter shut.

“Anything you need, whenever, you can get me up and I’ll get it for you, okay?”

“Mhmm,” Karolina hums, already half asleep.

“Tomorrow I’m sure it won't be cloudy,” Nico says. She curls further around Karolina, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “Then you and me can grab some blankets, lay out on the grass…”

“Snuggle?” Karolina says.

Nico nods into Karolina’s neck. “That's what I was gonna say next.” She smooths out the black hoodie of hers that Karolina is wearing. It’s too short for her. “I’ll see if I can convince Chase to run to the store and get us some decent soda and popsicles. We’ll make a date out of it.”

“Sun, soda, snuggles, popsicles, _and_ a pretty girl? You're spoiling me.” Her jaw pops as she yawns.

Nico shrugs. She presses her lips to another freckle on Karolina’s neck. “Get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
